Help Me Live!
by CanadianWriter73
Summary: When Brock is becomes very sick. He might not make it. Will he make it to walk Cheyenne down the aisle?
1. Chapter 1

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

><p>Help me live<p>

When Brock is becomes very sick. He might not make it. Will he make it to walk Cheyenne down the aisle?

Set around season 6

Brock and Reba never divorced they worked out their differences and been married for 27 years.

Cheyenne never got pregnant with Elizabeth when she was 17 years old, she never married Van's Parents sent him to military school Van and Cheyenne corresponded through email,

Elizabeth is 7 years old.- Van and Cheyenne will adopt her later on in the story

Brock Hart is 50 years old, Reba Hart is 47 years old.

Cheyenne Montgomery is 24 years old. Van Montgomery is 24 years old.

Barbra jean Booker is 38 years old.

Kyra is in her own band, She plays the guitar, and sings like Reba, she is in her last year of high school. She is 18

Jake is 13 he is in middle school.

Barbra jean is Reba's best friend. She did have Henry and he is 8 she was drunk one night and had relations with a guy she has no clue who he was she had him in 2000

Van has proposed to Cheyenne after he asked Brock for permission.

Reba also did not date Terry.

The Harts moved to Minnesota when the Kyra and Jake were 16 and 9 –Cheyenne and Barbra Jean came along

1)

Set around season 6

Brock and Reba never divorced they worked out their differences and been married for 27 years.

Cheyenne never got pregnant with Elizabeth when she was 17 years old, she never married Van's Parents sent him to military school Van and Cheyenne corresponded through email,

Elizabeth is 7 years old.- Van and Cheyenne will adopt her later on in the story

Brock Hart is 50 years old, Reba Hart is 47 years old.

Cheyenne Montgomery is 24 years old. Van Montgomery is 24 years old.

Barbra jean Booker is 38 years old.

Kyra is in her own band, She plays the guitar, and sings like Reba, she is in her last year of high school. She is 18

Jake is 13 he is in middle school.

Barbra jean is Reba's best friend. She did have Henry and he is 8 she was drunk one night and had relations with a guy she has no clue who he was she had him in 2000

Van has proposed to Cheyenne after he asked Brock for permission.

Reba also did not date Terry.

The Harts moved to Minnesota when the Kyra and Jake were 16 and 9 –Cheyenne and Barbra Jean came along

1)

Reba walked into her bedroom she shared with her husband of 27 years.

"Brock ,how are you feeling? Any better?" Reba asked him feeling his for head he still felt warm

"No so hot, so cold" Brock said shivering as he bundled himself in the blankets his head hurt is body ached. He felt terrible.

The phone rang Brock groaned at the sound of the ringer his head was pounding.

Reba left the room. With the phone after she picked it up.

Brock got up and stumbled to the bathroom. He vomited into the toilet collapsing on the floor after

Reba walked in.

"Brock!"

"Yeah" he replied he was in a daze how did he get into the bathroom.

"How did I come in here?" Brock asked.

Reba looked into his eyes they were glazed over his skin was no longer tanned it was white as snow.

Reba helped him up and got him into bed

"Brock if you're so cold you should have on a shirt"

"Hot" Brock told her shivering.

"Brock if you don't improve I'm takin you to the hospital"

"Gotta work" Brock said getting up the phone rang Brock groaned he laid back holding his head.

Reba picked up the phone and talked to the person on the other end, "BJ go to Brock's office and call his patients tell them Brock isn't well. I don't know"

"Reba my head aches" Brock whimpered

Reba hung up the phone

"Brock you have to go to the hospital"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Brock cried out in pain

"Brock what hurts"

"Everything my head, my stomach"

Reba called 911 she told them about Brock.

Brock sat up

"Brock?"

"Gonna be sick" he replied as he stumbled to the washroom.

Reba helped him.

Brock was sick a few times, he collapsed in Reba's arms

"BROCK! Reba yelled

"Cheyenne, Van?"

The kids came running up

"The Paramedics are coming" Jake told Her as he knelt beside his dad. He took his hand

"Mrs. H he is burning up" Van responded with fear droning his voice

"Van go down, wait for the paramedics"

"We opened the door" Cheyenne responded Van ran down the steps with in seconds he came running up with the paramedics.

They ran into the bathroom. Brock was awake.

"Can you tell me your name?" one asked Brook as he set up an IV andinserted it in his hand

"My head hurts" Brock replied

"His Name is Brock," Reba told him

Both men nodded

As one gave Brock oxygen. They got him on the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital.

Reba filled the doctors in on his condition.

Brock was resting in the hospital after several tests and an MRI and a CT scana patient alarm was going off Brock held his head and stomach moaning in pain.

Reba rubbed his back. She hated seeing her husband in so much pain. A doctor told them she would send in a nurse to give Brock some medication to dull the pain.

A nurse walked in she spoke to Reba softly, "When we find out we will let know"

"I can't feel my legs" Brock said just below a whisper

The nurse lookedat Brock she walked to the end of the bed she flipped back the covers ,"Can you feel this?" the doctor asked poking the bottom of his feet.

"No" Brock told her moaning as he held his throbbing head. "My head aches" he replied

The nurse covered Brock up she looked to Reba and spoke, "I'm going to put him under sedation. This will dull the pain" she told Reba as she gave Brock something to make him sleep

"Thank you" Reba told the Nurse as she left.

Reba picked up Brocks hand he turned to her and spoke, "I love you" Brock told her

Reba kissed him on the fore head and rubbed his arm " I love you too honey"

"Can you make the pain stop?" Brock asked

"They gave you something to make you sleep"

"Reba the pain is bad"

"Just rest"

Brock awoke a few hours later to a nurse taking his blood

"Can I have something for the pain?" Brock asked

"We have given you stuff for the pain"

Brock nodded he started to have a seizure

Reba stood in horror her strong husband in pain and now having a seizure

Reba was pushed out of the room

"Mom?"

Reba turned to see her oldest daughter she started to cry

Cheyenne pulled her mom into a hug

The doctor walked out

"Mrs. Hart your husband is awake he is still complaining of headaches and stomach pain we are going to run several more tests. "

Reba nodded as she and Cheyenne walked into to see him he was sleeping peacefully

"I'm glad your father is asleep he has been in horrible pain"

"Where?" Cheyenne asked as she watched his father sleep.

"His head, his stomach he said everything hurts" Reba said taking his hand that was free of IV's

"Mom he has an IV in his neck and elbow and is an IV," Cheyenne said

"You need to get your brother and sister from school" Reba told her

"Mom is dad in a lot of pain"

Brock awoke and nodded "My head feels like a vise is squishing it. Cheyenne I will get better and walk you down the aisle "Brock told her Cheyenne nodded and watched as her dad his face was twisted with pain his eyes showed pain and fear "Reba take the pain away. This is worse than the kidney stone"

Reba rubbed the side of his head

"Reba sing to me" Brock said groaning in pain and asking God to remove the pain Reba started to sing Brock fell asleep as he moaned as he slept Reba called a nurse who gave him stronger pain medication he stopped moaning and settled.

Reba took his hand "God please don't take Brock from me, please keep him out of pain"

Reba looked up and saw Brock struggling to breathe .Reba rang for a doctor as she did, he flat lined...

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**jessie 33**

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


	2. Chapter 2

Reba sat in the hall crying Brock was her best friend she could not loose him

She thought back to her first day of high school and when she first met Brock a 16 year old Jr she was a 14 year old freshman

_Reba looked around and tucked her red hair behind her ears and walked to the office she was completely lost she wasn't watching where she was going she collided with someone she looked up and into the teens eyes they were so blue and memorizing_

_He got up and helped to her to her feet "I'm so sorry did I hurt you?"_

_Reba shook her head_

_"I'm Brock Hart"_

_"Reba McKinley"_

_"You are very beautiful"_

_Reba blushed "I'll bet you say that to all of the girls"_

_"No I don't I think you are pretty. How would you like to go to the welcome to school dance with me?"_

_Reba nodded_

_"And I will personally be your tour guide"_

_"Okay" Reba said they became close after that and dated_

Reba sobbed she couldn't live without Brock he meant everything to her

_"Hi Reba you- uh hello Mr. McKinley"_

_"Brock where do you intend to take my 17 year old daughter?" Helen asked 20 year old Brock_

_"Just to the movies sir" Brock told him _

_"I can follow him with a shot gun?"_

_"Ollie stop" Reba said waking her brother upside the head_

_Brock chuckled but turned it into a cough_

_"He is serious I could too"_

_"Landon you and Oliver stay home and don't interfere"_

_"You boys stay home. Brock you do know she will be starting collage next year"_

_"Yes sir"_

Reba thought back to when Brock asked her father if he could marry her she had been in the study reading and hid behind the door

_JV sat down and started to clean his gun_

_Brock swallowed_

_"Sir I love your daughter and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Sir could I have your permission to marry her?" Brock asked_

_JV and Helen stared him down. Brock stood confident_

_Reba felt bad for him but he could handle himself_

_Finally both broke out in a smile_

_"Welcome to the family son" JV told him shaking his hand and patting his back Helen hugged him_

_"Thank you. I will treat your daughter right. She means everything to me"_

_"Brock you better treat her right" JV said cleaning the same gun again_

_Brock nodded and smiled and turned to the door "Hi Reba"_

_"Reba have you been there all along?" JV asked_

_Reba nodded and smiled she looked into Brock's blue eyes she really loved him._

Reba got out of her memories and looked around she hated hospitals

Another memory hit her

_ Brock and Reba were walking hand in hand along the beach Brock tripped over a log Reba helped him up_

_"Okay that wasn't the plan" Brock told her a bit embarrassed_

_"Are you okay?" Reba asked him_

_"Yeah ow" Brock said holding his arm  
>"Brock?"<em>

_"I think it is broken"_

_Reba and brock walked back to his car _

_"Sorry about your arm?"_

_Brock nodded and gave Reba his keys_

_Reba drove to the hospital_

_As they sat waiting brock pulled out a ring_

_"I wanted to be romantic but will you marry me?"_

_Reba nodded and gently hugged Brock_

_"Yes Brock I will marry you"_

_"Sorry this isn't how I wanted to plan this date and make it perfect. Not sitting here waiting for a cast" Brock said_

_"I don't mind at least no one will find us here" Reba said_

_Brock smiled and gave Reba a kiss_

Reba snapped out of her thoughts as her name was being called she looked up to see Jake

"Hi" Reba told him

"What are you thinking about?" Jake asked sitting down

"When your father asked me to marry him"

Jake nodded " Mom will dad live?"

"I sure pray to God I love your father so much"

Jake nodded he knew how much his mother loved his dad.

Reba thought back to another time

_"Reba do you like the tree?"_

_"Yes I love Christmas"_

_"And this is our first one together as husband and wife"_

_Reba nodded and kissed Brock they decorated the tree singing carols._

_Kissing and spending their first Christmas alone_

Reba felt some shaking her she looked up to see the doctor she raised to her feet

"How is my husband?"

"Your husband is very ill we moved him to the ICU"

Reba swallowed hard "what is wrong with him

"We don't know" the doctor told her

Reba swallowed as she followed the doctor she was not prepared for what she saw her strong husband hooked up to wires and tubes she swallowed again she took a deep breath.

Another memory hit her

_"Reba what is the baby?"_

_"Brock would you be disappointed if it isn't a boy?"_

_Brock smiled "you're having a girl?"_

_Reba nodded _

_"I would be happy with a boy or girl as long as it was healthy"_

_Reba wrapped her arms around Brock and hugged him "I love you Brock"_

_Brock smiled and kissed his wife_

Brock continued to get worse he hadn't improved in 6 weeks

Reba sat with him and ran her hand through his hair he hadn't gotten better he had gotten worse he was on dialysis and a ventilator the doctors weren't sure if he would make it through the night.

"Mrs. Hart you and your family should say Good bye" the doctor told her

Reba nodded and held back her tears she couldn't say good bye she just couldn't loose him

Reba walked out to where her family was she fell to her knees and sobbed

"Reba?" BJ asked

"they said to say good bye" Reba sobbed

Jake looked at Van they all looked at each other none of them were ready for that

Reba broke down and cried

Brock flat lined were they all too late?

"BROCK NO!" She yelled as the doctors worked on getting him back

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

"NO DON'T DIE NO BROCK!" Reba screamed as the doctors couldn't resuscitate him

"BROCK!" Reba yelled

The doctors finally brought Brock back Reba sighed a relief

"Jake you go in and talk to your dad"

Jake walked in

He looked at his father he looked so weak and sick not the strong man he was use to seeing

"Dad I love you, Your my father. Please don't go yet I still need you, Dad I have so many good memories. It was fun spending the entire night in my tree house dad I can't be without a father I am only 13. Please fight dad please fight please come back" Jake said

Jake thought back to a memory

_"Are we really spending the night out here?"_

_"Yes"_

_"can we rebuild this together?"_

_"your mom and van did a good Job. But we could fix it up a bit"_

_"dad can we be out here all night?"_

_"yeah"_

_"cool"_

_Brock tickled Jake making him laugh_

Jake snapped out of it he looked around and kissed his dad on the fore head he walked out in tears

Kyra walked in "Hi dad. Dad I know you're tired but don't go yet please dad fight with everything you have We all love you"

Kyra thought back to the birthday Cheyenne had tried to throw her

_Brock walked into Kyra's room_

_"Hi" Brock said_

_Kyra looked at him and laughed "dad I –"_

_ "Kyra I know Cheyenne can be a brat sometimes she is your sister" Brock said with his helium voice_

_"Dad that sounded funny. And I get your point but she always ties to better herself"_

_" I Know and she is your older sister"_

_"you sound like a chipmunk"_

_Brock laughed it soon wore off_

_ Brock started talking to her making her laugh_

_"Dad the helium is getting old"_

_Brock laughed again it wore off he spoke "Go in the kitchen talk to her"_

Kyra smiled at the memory "I love you dad you're a great dad

Kyra kissed Brock on the cheek and left

Cheyenne walked in she looked at her father she tried not to cry

"Hi Dad you will get better I still know you will walk me down the isle dad when I was working at the soup kitchen a little girl came in and I want to adopt her dad you and mom would love her. Dad I need you still your my father Heaven doesn't need you we need you more than they do dad please. Dad fight dad fight and get better

Cheyenne thought back to a memory

_"Cheyenne Olivia Hart"_

_"Hi daddy I am playing barbies"_

_"Cheyenne why did you try to sell Kyra?"  
>"I was here first"<em>

_"Cheyenne you are 4 years old you know better"_

_"daddy it isn't fair I never wanted a sister"_

_"well you have one and your stuck with her. Cheyenne your mother and I are going to have more. You can sell all of them or try to. Cheyenne you will always be here first. However you need to set an example and be a big sister. Would you want to be sold?"_

_"No but I was here first"_

_Brock shook his head and Kissed Cheyenne on the top of the head and left._

Cheyenne smiled "I get it now dad all those years ago what you said I get it now dad I really do. Please don't go" Cheyenne said kissing him on the cheek. And walking out

Reba walked in and held Brock's hand

"Oh Brock please don't leave me. We are supposed to grow old together" Reba said rubbing his hand and running her hand over Brock's hair she fixed his hair how he liked it

"Brock I don't want to loose you. You are my best friend " Reba held his hand and looked up to the heavens "Lord Please don't take Brock"

Reba held his hand as Brock breathed through a tube

Brock didn't improve but he hung in there. Reba thanked God for keeping Brock alive

2 weeks passed Brock remained the same the family continued to take turns sitting beside his bed side.

After another 2 weeks passed Brock showed some improvement with his heart he still remained unconscious

"Reba we have some news on Brock" A doctor told her as she walked to his room

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

Reba ran to Brock's room "How is my husband?"

"His heart took a beat on its own"

"so he is recovering ?"

"No it is a step we have ran test after test and can't figure out what is wrong with him Brock has suffered a stroke we aren't sure what will be effected if he ever wakes up. If he does he could be a retard"

"My husband will come through this" Reba said walking into his room

She figured he looked better she fixed his hair and pulled up the hospital gown. Cheyenne's wedding date was approaching she refused to get married she told the doctors she would marry when her father could walk her down the aisle

Reba talked to brock like he was awake as did the kids. They all knew Brock would come out of this illness. His lungs and heart improved they kept him on the ventilator they said he hadn't triggered the vent yet.

Reba and the kids were in the room a knock at the door turned their heads.

"Reba ?"

"Barbra Jean" Reba said hugging her best friend

"so what is wrong?" Barbra Jean asked

Reba motioned her out of the room and into the hall

"I don't like talkin bout his condition in front of him. The doctors don't know what is wrong. It has been 4 weeks we see improvement but the doctors don't."

"give him time I'm praying for him"

Reba nodded and talked to BJ for a while Brock suffered another stroke and developed a lung, Kidney and Infection the doctors marked him for dead he battled the infection and won it

The family was so happy Brock was a fighter and he was not about to give up.

Brock had now been in a coma for 6 weeks. Reba and the kids talked to him and made sure he was comfy

Reba held Brocks Hand talking to him she had so many memories

As reba sat with brock she noticed

a,**Monitor screen** it was monotring Brock's heart rate, breathing, blood pressure, and intracranial pressure **EKG lead wires** — wires connected to the chest with small patches that measure heart rate and rhythm. **Nasogastric tube** — a tube inserted through his nose and into his **Endotracheal tube** — a tube inserted through Brock's mouth into the trachea to help with breathing and suctioning. **Intravenous catheter** (IV) and intravenous fluid — a flexible tube through which fluid, nutrients, and medicine are given .**Ventilator **a machine that helps with breathing or breathes completely for a patient. In Brock's case it is breathing for him.**Anti-embolism** stockings these are long white stockings which help prevent blood clots from forming in the legs. **Sequential compression stockings** they were plastic leg wraps that inflate and deflate to help prevent blood from pooling in the legs. And a **Foley catheter** — a drainage tube from the bladder that allows urine to be collected and measured.

"How long will he be connected to all of the machines? Reba asked the nurse who had come in

"Mrs. Hart your husband has a slim chance of being normal again he has had several strokes we have no idea how his brain let alone organs will function. Your husband may never be the same again. He will most likely be a vegetable. And not be a candidate for therapy."

Reba nodded

And watched as the nurse test him she left the hospital gown off and the blankets down. Reba fixed his hair and pulled up the hospital gown and covered him up.

"Brock you have to breathe on your own" Reba told him running her hand through his hair

"Mom the doctors are wrong" Kyra said

Reba nodded Brock was still Brock they just had to help him

"Mom dad will walk me down the aisle. Van said he will wait until dad can"

"Hey Dad I got to level 14 in my game cool huh?" Jake said

"Dad smiled" Jake said

They all saw it "Brock you have to come back to us" Reba told him

A few days passed it had almost been 7 weeks since this first happened Brock had triggered the vent he was breathing on his own the doctors told Reba he would most likely be wheel chair bound and totally dependent on others.

"How ever my father is we will love him" Kyra said

Brock started to wake up Reba took his hand and kissed it

Brock slowly opened his eyes they were darting around the room as he tried to gather his surroundings, unable to talk because of the breathing tube. Reba continued to speak to him as did the kids

The nurse started talking to him like he was a child.

"He dosnt understand us" the nurse said leaving she returned with the doctor they hadn't expected Brock to wake up

The doctor looked at brock he had no clue or she thought he didn't.

"Brock I need you to focus on me"

His eyes shifted towards him, confusion evident.

"Good. My name is ," he began, speaking slowly and clearly. "You're in the hospital. There is a tube in your throat to help you breathe, but we're going to take that out right now, okay? Blink once if you understand."

Brock never made a movement

Okay, I'm going to grab the tube. I need you to take a deep breath on the count of three, and then blow out as hard as you can. Okay?" the doctor told him

Brock looked around

"Alright. One…two…three!" he quickly pulled the tube out, leaving Brock coughing . Reba felt for him

"Slow, deep breaths," the doctor told him, fastening an oxygen mask on his face and pulling the top half of his bed upright so that Brock was sitting up.

"Now, Brock I need to ask you a few questions and a few tests" the doctor said

"Brock?"

Brock looked at Reba he couldn't move his arm it was turned in wards the nurse left with the doctor and motioned for Reba to follow Jake sat with his dad

"Mrs. Hart your best bet would be to put your husband in a home. He will be like that forever"

Reba looked at her husband he was out of it but he wasn't too far gone Jake was talking to him like he always did

"Mrs. Hart we will show you how to replace his NG tube and also to care for him don't expect change."

Reba watched as the nurse walked away

"Oh let me at her" Cheyenne said

"Cheyenne calm down we know that isn't true. We will prove to them. Your father will be well again"

"He will walk me down the aisle"

"He promised you"

Two days later Reba wheeled brock into the house she was determined to make Brock well again no matter how long it took

Reba and the kids worked with Brock he was able to let Reba know when he had to use the washroom or when he needed something. Reba hired a physical therapist and a speech therapist .

Brock was still unable to walk talk or move his arms Reba and the kids treated him normal they never talked down to him or treated him like he was slow. Nor did Barbra Jean or any of their friends they all wanted to see Brock back

BJ came in the door

"Hi Brock"

Brock nodded

Reba walked in "Hi BJ"

"Hi Reba-Rooba-Roo"

Brock chuckled

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	5. Chapter 5

Reba walked over to Brock she sat beside him

He smiled at her for the first time and gave her a kiss

Reba squealed with delight and hugged Brock after a month of therapy Brock had made progress they had finally seen progress.

Brock slowly moved his hand placing it on Reba's

"Brock try to hold my hand" Reba said

Brock clasped his hand into Reba's hand

She squealed and hugged him

"Hi mom Hi dad" Jake said

Brock slowly lifted his hand and waved at Jake

Jake smiled and hugged his dad " Good Job dad"

Brock nodded

Reba went to the door to see some of Brock's co workers she knew them as Ethan, Kevin, Alex and Matt

"Hi guys " Reba said taking Barbra Jean into the kitchen

Brock gave them a wave. They sat down to talk to him

"Reba they were so wrong"

"The doctors?" Reba asked

"yeah he understands us"

"He did then I know my husband"

"Now we have to get him to talk"

"what does brock hate?" Reba asked smiling mischievously

"Mom you aren't going to serve him spinach now after he had the kidney stone"

"Just to get him to talk" Reba said looking in the freezer she found some and cooked it

Reba looked too see the guys gone and Jake talking to Brock

"your father has PT today" Reba said

"What time? "Kyra asked

" at 6pm"

"mom dad can't swallow that's why he has a feeding tube in his stomach" Kyra said

"He can I tested him he drank my Juice I asked him if he was thirsty he nodded oh yeah he wants more and then needs help to use the facilities" Jake told Reba

Reba returned and ushered the kids out

"Reba are you so sure you cooking spinach will make Brock talk?"

Reba laughed " Yes My husband vowed never to eat spinach again"

"Oh yeah he had the kidney stone"

Reba nodded and thought back

_"Brock you're a mor-on "_

_"No I need to loose some weight and an all spinach diet will work"_

_Reba looked at her husband and shook her head_

_"you need more than spinach"_

_Brock just looked at her._

"_don't come cryin to me when something goes wrong"_

_Brock laughed_

_"Brock why are you home?"_

_"Do you still have the hot water bottle?"_

_"I told you it's not a hot water bottle it's a whoopee cushion"_

_"Reba I'm serious oh God it hurts" Brock said_

_"What is wrong?"_

_"I have a pain in my back"_

_"How bad?"_

_Brock was about to speak when pain hit him "Ugh" he said holding his back_

_Reba jumped up and went to her husband_

_"Yeah lets go to the doctors give me your keys" Reba told Brock as she helped him out the door._

_"Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Jake, said from the couch._

_"Dad what's wrong?" Jake asked_

_"He has a kidney stone" Reba told him_

_"Does it hurt? Jake asked_

_"Yes very" Brock told them_

_"Why would he eat kidney stones?" Jake asked_

_"Jake he didn't eat them he got them from eating way to much spinach"_

_"Spinach gives you stones?" Jake asked_

_Brock and Reba nodded_

_"Ha knew it Spinach is evil" Jake replied _

_"Jake, Spinach is still good for you. You just don't want to eat too much because it turns into glass which passes through your-"_

_"Brock" Reba said_

_Brock put his hands on his Knees "wiener"_

_"Wow Dad spinach does that?" Jake asked_

_'Yeah that's an episode of Popeye you will never see" Brock said_

_Jake chuckled_

_"So are you on you still on your spinach diet?" Jake asked_

_Brock shook his head_

_"You dad is stubborn. Maybe he will listen to me" Reba said_

_"I'm going to go back to work I will be fine" Brock told Reba_

_"I'm no expert but I don't think you should be working when you shoot glass from your wiener" Jake said_

_Reba and Brock tried not to laugh_

_"I will never eat spinach ever again" Brock told Reba as she rubbed his back_

Barbra jean was laughing

"oh I missed that" she said

"Yeah I cooked it once as a joke he freaked and can get him to talk I will" Reba said smiling

Reba set the table

"Barbra Jean you joining us?"

"Can I ? I so want to see how this will play out"

Reba nodded and set her a place

"Mom is dinner ready?" Jake asked

"Yes. Barbra Jean watch and see" Reba said going into the living room

She and Cheyenne got Brock into his wheel chair

"I made your favorite Brock" Reba told him trying to keep a straight face

Brock looked at her Reba's famous grilled cheese and tomato soup he smiled

Reba wheeled Brock to the table it was their first real meal since he had been home

Reba put the plate in front of him.

Brock's eyes got wide he looked at Reba and at the spinach he looked at his wife again

"NO!" he said after a few moments using his good hand to push the spinach away

Reba jumped up and hugged him

"It worked. You spoke"

Brock chuckled and realized she had done it to make him speak

"Reba I am amazed you can read Brock so well"

"Well I have been married to him for 27 years"

Brock nodded Reba kissed the top of his head and got the spinach and tossed it in the garbage

She got the real dinner and sat down

Brock looked at it he tried to get words out" real food" he managed to stumble out

"Oh and my spinach wasn't?" Reba joked

Brock smiled and took her hand

Jake took his other hand

"Dear Lord we thank you for the gifts we have we thank you for continuing to work in Brock. We thank you for Bringing him back to us and continuing to help him through we thank you for this food in your name Amen"

"Amen" Everyone said

The family ate Reba helped Brock when he needed it he was struggling to eat the grilled cheese but was able to swallow the soup he couldn't chew and swallow at the same time

They ate and talked like they normally did.

"Hey dad I have good therapy we could throw a football around. It would strengthen your arms"

"Sure Jake" Brock told him

Brock had played catch with Jake it had helped his arms.

"Reba Brock wants you" Luke told her after Brock's PT

"How is he doing?" Reba asked her brother he was a physical therapist besides she would trust just any body

"He is doing much better he is still struggling he is trying to hard I know it may be hard but he is trying to make jokes"

"Luke that means Brock is back"

"I know he is he kicked me he is not slow like they said he is fine"

"He is fine" Reba said as she walked in Brock was crawling up the stairs Reba and Luke ran to help him

"NO, myself " Brock said as Reba walked behind him

Brock got to the top and collapsed

Luke helped him walk and got him into his room and into his bed

Brock looked at his clothes

"Okay Luke Go " Reba told him Brock managed to get his shirt off

Reba gave him his shirt he put it on and smiled "I can do it myself"

"No one said you couldn't "Reba told him

Brock got into bed he smiled widely as Reba got in beside him

"I love you" he said clear as day

Reba smiled and took his hand " Welcome back Brock"

"Never gone "Reba rolled over to face him it was the first time they had been in bed since Brock took sick

"No you weren't "

Brock and Reba started to kiss they hadn't done that since Brock had been sick Reba laid her head on his chest he kissed the top of her head her hair smelt so wonderful they started kissing and fell asleep holing each other something they had both missed and had needed.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Brock and Reba awoke Brock was holding Reba he looked at her and smiled.

"Morning " Brock told her

"Morning" Reba replied

"I missed you" Brock told her rubbing her arm

"It wasn't the same sleeping without you" Reba told him

Brock nodded the couch was never too comfy. He had always hated being in the doghouse. This time he had never been in the dog house and was happy being in bed with his wife holding her.

Jake walked past his parent's room he stopped and looked

"Dad?"

Reba and Brock sat up

"Yes" Brock said taking her hand

"You're in bed with mom?"

Brock and Reba shared a laugh

"Yes Jake married couples sleep together" Reba told him

Jake smiled at his parents

"Jake could you help me get your father down once he gets dressed

Jake nodded "yeah give me a holler "

"Just get my clothes" Brock told her

Reba got out of bed brock sat himself up

Reba got him his clothes he managed to dress him self

He smiled at his wife. He hated having to be in a wheel chair he was going to get out of it. And it was going to be soon.

Brock and Reba were at the hospital for a checkup he hadn't been there since his illness he had been talking for 3 weeks and his speech was almost back to normal his walking was still a work in progress.

The same nurse that had treated him stopped in front of them she looked at Brock then Reba.

Brock had tests done the nurse and Doctor who told him he would never be normal again.

"Reba we should talk to a higher up" Brock whispered

Reba nodded and contacted the higher up she and brock met with him

Brock looked at Reba as the doctor kept examining his CT scan

Reba held Brock's hand

"Brock?"

He nodded" is everything okay?" Brock asked nervously

"How long have you been out of the hospital?"

Brock looked at Reba

"about a month I hired my brother to work with Brock and well this is how far he has come"

"I can see that how have you been?"

"Fine"

"What about the feeding tube and the Foley catheter?"

Brock looked at the ground Reba rubbed his back knowing the foley catheter embarrassed him

"That was removed the day he got home he made a motion he had to use the washroom he wouldn't use the Foley catheter so I removed it" Reba told him

The doctor sensed the embarrassment so decided to change the subject

"Good so how are you doing with your hand movements?" He asked examining Brock's hands

"Fine" Brock told him opening and closing his hands

"good ,good. What about walking"

"we are still working on that his speech has improved. " Reba said

"Good how about eating and swallowing?"

"I can swallow just not chew and swallow it is coming" brock said

He checked his breathing his heart his and kidneys he gave brock a complete physical

"Well doctor?" Reba asked after all of the tests and exams

"Brock you have made a remarkable recovery"

Reba smiled at him

"Could I get this tube removed?" Brock asked

"I don't see why not"

Brock smiled

He had the tube removed from his stomach

Brock recovered and went home he continued to improve. Reba was still trying to do stuff for him and insisted he let her. Brock wanted to feel more independent and like a man-not wanting Reba to do so much for him. He knew Reba cared for him out of love, but he didn't see it that way. He wanted his independence back he just didn't want to hurt his wife.

Cheyenne and Van took Kyra and Jake to Dallas for a game

Brock and Reba were cuddling in bed they were just spending time together it had been 3 weeks since he had seen the doctor.

"Reba I want to try to walk"

"Brock"

"Reba I won't break I can walk and if I fall on my face then let me"

Reba looked at him "Not a good idea"

"Reba I can do it please let me try I can and I have to do this"

"Brock"

"Reba please I love you for helping me and getting me back to me but you have to let me do for me"

Reba nodded and watched as Brock stood he fell flat on his face. He pulled himself up and tried it again several times getting the same result

He tried one step two brock groaned as he fell on his face he sat him self up and ran his hand through his hair

Reba got up and watched him do it again she took a deep breath and spoke "How about I help you" she asked she didn't like seeing him struggle so much. It hurt her. She knew his determination and if this is what he wanted she would help.

Brock nodded

"Yeah I can't handle falling anymore"

Reba held onto him the same result

"Brock would you be willing to use the cane Luke left?"

Brock nodded Reba helped him to their bed and went for the cane she returned

"Brock are you ready?"

Brock took a deep breath he nodded and stood Reba gave him the cane with one hand he held on to Reba and held onto the cane.

"okay Brock take small steps" Reba told him Brock took a deep breath and closed his eyes he took a step

A smile came across his face

"Reba I did it"

"You sure did" she told him hugging him

"Brock you cut your ear" Reba said sitting him on the chair in their room

"I'm okay"

Reba nodded and went to the bathroom she returned with a damp cloth she fixed up his ear

"How did you manage that?" She asked

Brock shrugged as she cleaned it she looked to he was bleeding on his hands as well she cleaned and bandaged his hands realizing he knocked down a bottle of perfume

"I found the reason" Reba told him cleaning it up"

"Sorry did I give you that?"

"No the kids gave it to me years ago it smiled bad" Reba told him "You did me a favor" she said kissing him

"Oh yeah that stuff it smelt like a wet dog"

Reba hit him on the shoulder " Thanks Brock"

He laughed and stood He slowly walked to her and wrapped his arms around her they started kissing compassionately

"Reba I want to try to walk down to the steps"

"Brock you just started walking"

"Yeah but I am not going back into that wheel chair"

"wait until Luke comes he can show you how to go up and down the steps"

Brock nodded and walked to the chair he sat down

Luke came and worked with Brock going up and down the steps after a few times Brock was exhausted after the fourth time he went to his room and went to bed

Over the weekend Brock persevered no matter how hard it got he was determined to walk his daughter down the aisle

"Brock enough for the day"

"No Reba I have to" Brock said falling as he tried without the cane

"Brock you don't need to kill yourself now walk to the table with the cane and sit and eat"

He nodded as Reba gave him the cane he walked baby steps but he was walking

Reba and brock sat down to eat

Reba said grace they started to eat brock was starting to be able to chew and swallow he had come along so far

"This spaghetti is good Reba Roo"

Reba laughed "that coming from you sounds much better Brocky Boo"

They laughed and kissed each other . Reba was so thankful to God for giving him life and bringing him back

"Get a room" came Jake's voice

Brock and Reba jumped

"Jake Mitchell Hart do not sneak up on us like that" Reba said

"Do you ever stop?" Jake asked

"No yeah.. That doesn't concern you" Brock said

"Mr. H children present" Van said shielding Jake's eyes

"Dad you walked" Jake said Moving Van's hands from his eyes and running to his dad and hugging him

"Mr. H that's awesome " Van said realizing what he had done

"Van you're not in high school anymore you can call me Brock"

"Cool"

Cheyenne hugged her dad

"I told you I would walk you down the aisle"

Kyra hugged her dad nice going dad. I knew you would do it"

"My next step is going back to work"

"Don't take on too much" Reba told him

Brock nodded

Reba and Cheyenne put out the invitations for her wedding this was the first time the family had seen Brock since he had the stroke . Some family had come by early on. Brock continued to improve he was almost back to him self his walking still was a work in progress

"Dad no matter what I will be happy for you to walk me down the aisle"

Brock smiled and hugged Cheyenne.

The family sat down and started planning the wedding. Reba invited Barbra Jean over the women started planning the wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brock?"

"yeah"

"can you believe our daughter is getting married?"

"No and I was hoping to be rid of the cane"

"Brock you accomplished your goal of walking her down the aisle "

Brock rolled over and kissed Reba "I wouldn't have been able to do any of it without being married to you"

Reba kissed him back.

"I want to try to walk without the cane"

"Brock not today"

" Okay"

Brock sat up

"Are you tired from last night?" Reba asked rubbing his back

"It was worth it the church looks nice"

"I still liked my idea of a wedding at the house"

"Then why did Cheye agree to a big church wedding?"

"Barbra Jean was the wedding planner . she wouldn't let up. And I could feel my blood reassure rising"

Brock nodded

Barbara Jean had a second Job being a party wedding planner she was known for her outrageous parties and weddings. All of Texas knew about her

"The rehearsal dinner was real loud" Brock said

"I know Barbra Jean basically took over"

"She is like family" Brock said

Reba nodded "She has helped with the kids over the years"

Brock nodded

Brock and Reba got breakfast and then got ready

"Reba could you help me put on my tie?" Brock asked

Reba nodded and tied his tie

She looked down at his feet "Brock you don't have socks or shoes on"

Brock looked at the ground " I couldn't do it" He whispered with embarrassment

Reba put on his socks and shoes "Don't be embarrassed no one will know" Reba said kissing the top of his head

"Brock have you seen this?" Reba asked as he walked into the church

"calm dow-" Brock said walking in

"BJ what did you do?" he asked

". What do you think?"

" I think somewhere Jesus is weeping" Reba said taking Brock's hand for support

"we Just decorated the church last night" Reba said

"Yeah yours had a traditional, been there seen that Boring " BJ said

Reba looked at Brock "this is supposed to look like a church " Reba paused and looked around she flipped around and turned to BJ "Not your bedroom" she said

BJ smiled and ignored he comment

"BJ you weren't supposed to do this" Brock said

"Gotta run see you later Red, Blondy " BJ said leaving

Brock patted her arm

"Don't worry" He whispered rubbing her arm

Reba nodded

"Wow look at this place" Van said exited entering the church

"You knew about this?" Reba asked

"Yeah Barbra Jean said you decorated a dull shade of Boring so I said work it girl!"

"Van she is known for this" Brock told him

"" I Know Mr. H that's why I said work it girl"

Brock could tell Reba was getting flared. He walked her out of the church.

They walked in the room where Cheyenne was .

"Okay Honey-"Reba stopped and put her hands to her mouth "You look beautiful" she told her stunned at how grown up Cheyenne looked

" Oh my goodness" Brock said walking over to Cheyenne " One day your running alongside of them riding their bike teaching them to ride a two wheeler and the next day they are getting married"

"I love Van like you and dad love each other"

Reba walked over and put her hand on brocks arm and the other on his shoulder "your father and I want to take this moment to tell you how proud we are of you"

Brock took Reba's hand "your mother is right everything you have done and everything you have become we couldn't ask for a better daughter" Brock told her

Cheyenne put her hands on her heart "I love you guys so much"

Brock and Reba hugged her Brock put his arm around Reba

Jake ran in

"Wow you look pretty " Jake told her

Kyra came in behind him

"You do look nice" Kyra told her

Cheyenne hugged them "I'm so glad I am spending it with the ones I love"

Brock went to leave I will be back to walk you down the aisle don't be nervous" Brock told her giving her a kiss on the cheek

Liz Helen and JV walked in

"My first grandchild to be married" Liz said hugging her

" Hi Grammy " Cheyenne said hugging her

"My blond butter cup is finally getting married" JV said hugging his granddaughter

Helen hugged Cheyenne as well

Brock walked in JV, Helen and Liz froze they hadn't seen Brock in well over a month

"Brock?" Liz said

"Hi Mom" Brock told her

Liz hugged brock he hugged her back

Henry walked in holding a little girls hand

"Do Lizzy and I have to get married too?"

Brock chuckled and crouched down he fell backwards

"Well guess I can't do that" He said

"Don't overdo things take it easy" JV told him

As he helped Brock to his feet

Brock was a bit embarrassed about the situation

"I want you guys to meet Lizzy" Cheyenne introduced sensing her father's embarrassment and introducing her new daughter

"When she and Van Marry they will adopt me"

"and No honey you and Henry do not have to get married" Brock told her

"Have you met Lizzy?" Helen asked Brock and Reba

Brock nodded as did Reba

Reba fixed her hair

Lizzy hugged Brock "Glad you're walking" she told him

Barbra jean walked in

"five minutes"

Brock sat on a chair in the room he was getting tired Reba patted his leg.

"who are all those people?" Cheyenne asked

"BJ invited them" Reba told her

"Where are all our friends?" Cheyenne asked

"Those are all Vans clients" BJ said "yeah I have all the business cards to prove it it's like a realtor seminar"

"how could he do this?" Cheyenne asked

BJ shrugged

Brock stood as Van was at the door

"Van how could you do this?"

"Do what where are all of our friends?"

"Open your eyes" Cheyenne told Van

He did " never invited these people" Van stated

"I did and when you see the gift quality you will thank me"

"BJ how could you do this?" Cheyenne yelled

"I was helping"

"No you ruined our wedding" Cheyenne yelled

"BJ I think you should leave" Brock told her

"Let's just get this wedding done. I planned it"

Van and Cheyenne had a big fight with her and then amounts themselves

Brock took Van out to talk to him Cheyenne stormed out

"You stall the wedding Brock and I will handle this" Reba said going after her oldest daughter

Brock and Reba got everything settled Van took Reba to her seat

Reba looked around as Cheyenne wasn't coming she got up and walked out to see Brock at the door

"Where is Cheyenne?"

"She is gone the brides room is empty"

"Van walked out "she was mad and blamed me for this I never did this and what do you mean gone? "

"Well Van you tell me where she is you were the one fighting with her"

"You were fighting with her I swear to god boy if these hands were my bread and butter I would-"

"BROCK!" Reba said

He nodded and calmed down putting his fist down

Reba was feeling Dizzy

She left to find Cheyenne

She found her in the washroom fighting with Van

"You know what we shouldn't get married "Cheyenne yelled running out

Reba followed and stopped

"Mom this isn't good" Jake said walking up

"No Jake you sister is mad at BJ"

"Mom your all sweaty and clammy" Jake said

Jake I feel- could you get your father?" Reba said

Jake was about to get his dad when Kyra walked up with him

"Brock?" Reba said collapsing into his arms

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock  
><strong>**


	8. Chapter 8

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>Brock and the others were in the waiting room<p>

"Cheyenne I'm sorry"

"I never wanted that I'm glad this happened . Not to my mom but at least she stopped the wedding"

Jake looked at his sister

"Cheyenne sorry say to Barbra Jean she was the wedding planner"

"Sorry"

"how is my wife?"

"Mr. Hart?"

"Yes"

"Wow the last time I was when were in a wheel chair now you're walking with a cane"

Brock nodded

"How is my wife?" Brock asked ignoring the doctor

"Her blood pressure is high"

"Is she okay?"

"Yes"

"Is it serious?"

"Yes whenever someone with high blood pressure passes out we are concerned we will probably release her in an hour or so"

Brock nodded before he could go in Barbra jean ran in

Brock walked in he was really leaning on his cane he was getting tired he hadn't expected the day to go like how it had.

"Reba are you okay?"

"Are you?"

"I'm not the one in the hospital bed" Brock told her smiling

"Brock they think she has bird flu" Barbra Jean told him

Brock laughed "she probably told you that so you would get away from her" Brock said

As Reba laughed and nodded

Reba patted the bed for Brock to sit down

Cheyenne helped her dad sit on the comfy chair

"Mom, I have to go get some things done" Kyra said kissing her cheek and running out

Reba was released during that time Brock had rested he was tired he helped Reba put her dress on she was still woozy

"You look pretty"

"I am a mess"

"you look beautiful to me no matter what" Brock told her

"thanks Brock" Reba said kissing him on the lips

Cheyenne drove home

"I want to marry Van but BJ ruined it" Cheyenne told them

"You will we will plan a small wedding at home and you will marry"

Cheyenne nodded

They got home

"Reba honey are you okay?" Helen asked

"mom I'm fine my blood pressure got high"

"well I want you and Brock to go and rest" JV told them

"Daddy we are fine"

"no you need your rest and we will be here all week to see you do" JV told the couple

They went up the steps

They changed into their PJ's and got into bed

"I'm not even tired" Reba said

Brock nodded and took her hand they were both asleep within seconds

Van was down stairs talking to Cheyenne

"we should elope"

"NO Van you have no clue what my father has gone through to walk me down the aisle "

"Cheyenne your Grandma and I are planning a wedding for Next Saturday it will be what you wanted one here at the house" Helen told her

"You are?"

"Yes I have the stuff you wanted and we can rent the country club for the reception"

"Grammy that's what I wanted in the first place if it had been that way my parents wouldn't be exhausted. This was way to much on my dad. He has been walking for 3 weeks I feel like crap. He struggled for me"

Helen sat down and put her arm around Cheyenne

"Your grandpa would have done it for Reba. Cheyenne your father loves you so much"

"I know. I love him too. He is the best father and my mom was amazing too she stuck by him " Cheyenne told her

Liz walked out and sat on the ledge

"Do you know how my mom got him to talk?"

The ladies shook their heads

"She cooked spinach and served it to him"

The older women burst out laughing

They talked for a while and went in to find Brock and Reba on the couch

"Brock you and Reba need rest"

"yeah" Brock said as they watched TV

"Cheyenne honey we will plan a normal wedding soon" Reba told her

"Don't worry Helen and I are planning one" Liz said

Brock looked at Reba and in unison replied " I'd like to see that"

"You will" Liz said

"You two work to together?" Brock said laughing

"Brock we can and will. BJ had her fun with her circus wedding"

" I should have known better to hire her. She is known around Michigan for her weddings and parties" Reba said

"She does circus weddings" JV asked flopping on the chair

Brock and Reba nodded

"She quit her job as a dental hygienist for that?" Liz asked

"No she still works for me but she got the idea after she had an outrageous party for Henry when he was 4" Brock told them

"Shesh she ruined it"

Brock and Reba nodded

"dad just rest please don't overdo anything. You kept your promise"

Brock smiled "Okay Princess"

"You two should get a room and come on Saturday" Liz said

"No" Brock and Reba replied in unison

Everyone laughed

Over the next few days Brock and Reba rested.

"Reba I have a splitting head ache and my legs hurt" Brock told her a few days later.

Fear rose up inside of Reba she called 911

They rushed Brock to the hospital all in fear Brock may be having another stroke. Brock was terrified as well


	9. Chapter 9

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>

****Chatte578 ****

****Reba-Brockfan****

****Minvera's Daughter****

****Daisydadog  
><strong>**

****Anonymous viewers  
><strong>**

****thanks you all rock****

* * *

><p>"Reba ?"<p>

"Brock it is okay." Reba said picking up his hand she could see fear in Brock's eyes

"Reba if anything is wrong please don't let me die Help me live" Brock told her

Reba rubbed the side of his head "I will Brock" Reba said holding his hand

Brock had a bunch of brain scans

The doctor walked in " Brock we can find nothing wrong we ran tests we are going to keep you overnight if this gets worse we may have to run some other tests"

Brock nodded

Reba and Brock prayed

Brock slept the rest of the night

Brock awoke the next morning he turned to see Reba in the bed next to him

"How's your head?" Reba asked

"The head ache is gone" Brock told her

JV Helen and Liz walked in

"why am I in bed with an IV ?" Reba asked

"You passed out and they said your blood pressure was high" Helen old her

Brock smiled at her

Brock had several more tests ran they couldn't find anything wrong with him

"Mr. Hart how was the days leading up to the headache?"

Reba told him

He nodded "Yeah a babijay Party will do that. My daughter had a party coordinated by her and I felt like I need medical attention"

Brock and Reba laughed

"What about the leg pain?" Reba asked

"Well Brock was probably on them too much don't worry. You are fine. It was just a scare and you honestly don't have to worry"

Brock and Reba said a relief as did everyone else

"Reba you need to stop stressing and keep your blood pressure down .Brock take it easy don't have any more babijay parties"

"We don't plan on it" Reba and Brock said in unison

The doctor laughed and removed the IV 's from their hands". Brock if you can stay off your feet as much as you can"

"My mother and in laws planned another wedding for our daughter at the house this Saturday"

"Okay just rest until then. You are making a remarkable recovery. You must have a wonderful family"

Brock smiled "I do" he told the doctor looking at Reba

Jake walked in after his parents were dressed they were sitting side by side

"I hope when I get married my wife and I are like you"

"Jake that sweet of you" Reba said

"I like how you do little things for each other like cook or clean or get something before the other one"

"I can read your mother" he said batting his eyes at her in a sexy way

Reba smacked him upside the head( **for ****Re****ba-Brockfan she wanted to see Brock smacked upside the head**-)

Brock rubbed his head "hey You know my brain was injured?" he replied in a joking way

"Yes it was and your fine now" Reba said smiling at him the same way he had

"Yeah, Yeah" Brock said kissing her on the cheek

" that is funny how you do that " Jake said laughing

"No way not riding in that" Brock said referring to the wheel chair Van had wheeled in

"Hospital policy" the doctor told them

Brock and Reba complied both grumbling as Van and Cheyenne wheeled them to the car

Once they got home . Van eased Brock into the wheel chair and wheeled him inside

"I can walk" brock told Van

"No your taking it easy" Liz told him sitting him on the couch

"She treats me like I'm not five. I'm not five . I'm way more than five" Brock said

"Yes Brock you're a big boy your way more than five" Reba said

Everyone laughed

BJ came in Brock, Reba and everyone groaned

"I came by to say sorry everything got out of hand"

You think?" Kyra said sarcastically

"BJ you caused a lot Brock and Reba were hospitalized last night due to the stress you put them under" Liz told them

"I can help plan another wedding"

"NO!" everyone said in unison

"Okay ,okay I get the hint. I will be out of town until the 17th of December , Henry and I are going to fisheye bottom"

Reba waved good bye BJ left.

They sighed a relief

"Brock you and Reba sit tight and we will do everything oh yeah and you two deserve a vacation" Liz said

Brock and Reba nodded.

Cheyenne looked at Kyra then Jake they knew what they were going to get their parents for Christmas and they would need their grandparents help.

"Brock do you miss Texas?"

"No well sometimes. I like it here and besides I don't have to worry about my practice Ethan has it under control and in Texas I would be worried."

"Eugene said he will visit around Christmas "

"Mabye we can set him and BJ up"

"Not a bad idea"

"His son would get along with Henry"

Reba nodded

" I don't want to move until I have to tomorrow"

Reba nodded "sounds good to me" she said cuddling with her husband

Brock and Reba awoke the next day

"can you believe our daughter is getting married?"

Brock sat up " I hope it all turns out"

Brock and Reba got breakfast and then got ready

"Brock do you need help putting on your tie?" Reba asked

"No I did that but I need help with my shoes and socks" Brock told her as he was struggling to bend his legs to put on his socks

Reba sat beside him and put them on

"Mom?"

"Hi Honey you look beautiful in the dress" Brock told her

"Mom I was thinking it would be nice to have some tradition at this wedding. Do you think it would be ok if I wore your wedding dress?" Cheyenne asked.

"I'd love that." Reba said before pulling her into a hug.

Cheyenne went to change. Reba went to help

Brock got up and walked into he hall he was walking better with the cane. His les were well rested

Cheyenne came out

"What do you think daddy?"

Brock smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek "you look beautiful"

"Cheye we are so proud of you" Reba said holding onto Brock

"I'm proud of dad" Cheyenne said hugging her father

Reba kissed them both and went down stairs

You ready peanut?" Brock asked Cheyenne before walking her down the steps

Cheyenne took a deep breath in and then get it out with, "Yes. Dad I'm glad you can do this"

"Me too baby girl" Brock told her

They walked down the steps

Reba smiled as she saw Brock walk her down the steps Brock was smiling. Cheyenne let some tears escape she was so proud her father was able to this it had been worth the wait.

Brock got her to Van and kissed her cheek

"I love you peanut"

" I love you too Dad" she said hugging him and kissing his cheek

Reba stood and held Brock's hand

"Who gives their daughter to be married?" the pastor asked

"We do" Brock and Reba said in unison

They both gave Cheyenne a hug and sat down.

The preacher married them Reba and Brock held each other as their daughter got married

"I'm glad I married you 26 years ago" brock said kissing her

"Me to Brock I couldn't live without you"

They moved to the reception hall

"Can you believe our daughter is married?" Brock asked as Reba sat on his lap and kissed him

"No and I am amazed in your determination to walk her down the aisle" Reba said kissing him

"May have this dance?" Brock asked his wife

Reba stood and Brock led her to the dance floor Brock somehow managed to dance with the cane

Kyra tapped Jake

"Mom and dad are the perfect couple" Jake said

Kyra nodded

"Dad has come a long way since he got sick"

Jake nodded

"Kyra may I have this dance?"

"Yes but only this once" She told him

"Yeah" Jake replied leading his sister to the dance floor


	10. Chapter 10

Read,** Review, Subscribe, Add to faves**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the Reba cast or any of the story characters that do not appear in Reba they are my characters. This is all a work of fiction they are not based on real people or events<strong>

**these are are from hearing stuff from conversations or thinking of it and writing them down. For facts I do research and look things up. this is all fiction.**

* * *

><p>"Brock you and Reba go home" Liz said<p>

Both nodded and left the hall

"Reba let me drive"

"Brock I would but you're still walking with a cane"

"Yeah"

Reba drove them home

"I think we should go on a vacation" Brock said as they walked up to their room

"Yes after Christmas"

"Reba I love you thank you for sticking by me"

"Brock I love you too, you beat whatever was wrong with you"

"I wonder what it was."

Reba shrugged "Brock your here and your alive that's all that matters"

"Yeah so if I was a vegetable would you still love me?"

"Brock I would love you no matter what. Would you love me?"

"Yes I would love you. You're the love of my life"

Brock and Reba kissed

They walked into their room Brock sat on the bed

"I'm exhausted" he said lying down

Reba went to speak to him he was snoring

"Brock wake up" Reba said nudging him

"Huh?"

"You're in your good suit"

Brock nodded and sat up" I was just joking"

"Either way take off your suit"

Brock nodded he stood and walked out to the closet. Not even realizing he was walking without the cane. Reba hadn't noticed either. They changed into their PJ'S and got into bed.

"Hey Red want to make love?" Brock asked

"Do you remember the first night Kyra and Cheyenne went to stay with my parents?"

"Yeah we made love in every room in the house"

"Brock we never made love in the kids room"

"Yes when I was putting together the beds I Cheyenne's room we did so you ripped my orange Nike shirt"

Reba smiled and rolled over

"Yeah you ripped my shirt"

Brock laughed." So Red are we going to make love?

Brock and Reba made love they were in bed.

"I love doing ring a ding with you" Brock teased

Reba smacked him she had told Cheyenne not to have ring a ding with Van . Cheyenne told her parents she was going to wait. Like they had for each other.

Brock got up in the middle of the night to use the washroom he walked to and back and got back into bed. He suddenly sat up and turned on the light. He looked at his cane it was by the dresser. He had walked without it before. He smiled he turned to wake Reba.

"Reba wake up" he said shaking her

"What is wrong?" Reba asked sitting up

" I walked without the cane" Brock told her

Reba smiled and hugged him.

"I did when we changed look it is by the dresser "Reba I finally did it"

"I knew you would" Reba said hugging him

They started kissing. Reba wrapped herself around Brock as he did the same both had always loved sleeping in each other's arms.

The next morning Brock and Reba got up and went down stairs.

No one noticed Brock was walking without his cane.

"Liz are you making Breakfast?" Reba asked

Liz nodded and continued to make breakfast.

"Cheye and Van went on their honeymoon" Brock said as he poured a cup of coffee for him and Reba.

"Yes did you two have a good sleep?" Helen asked as she and JV walked in

"Yes we did" Brock responded

Liz turned to speak to Brock she noticed something he wasn't walking with a cane he was walking "Brock your walking without the cane she said putting down the dish and hugging her son.

Everyone hugged Brock

"What's with the love fest?" Kyra asked

"I'm walking without the cane" Brock told her. Kyra hugged her dad.

"Dad that's great. We can toss around the football soon"

Brock nodded and hugged Jake.

Jake held onto his dad he was so happy his father was alive.

"Jake are you crying?" Brock asked pulling him away from him

"Yes dad, I'm so glad your alive. I'm so thankful I can still hug you and you can hug me back. Dad I really love you"

"I love you too Jacob Mitchell Hart you're my only son I'm so proud of you." Brock said hugging him again

Reba smiled

Brock and Jake had become a lot closer they all had.

Jake sat down.

The y ate and talked about Christmas.

Brock and Reba took Jake and Kyra to get a Christmas tree they picked up Lizzy from her foster home she was so excited that she had a new home she had a mom and dad, grandparents an aunt and uncle.

Brock called Cheyenne and told her they had Lizzy

"Lizzy why you don't pick a tree" Jake told her once they got to the lot

"Is that okay Grandpa?" Lizzy asked

Brock smiled he looked at Reba he could tell she was just as ecstatic to have Lizzy with them Jake and Kyra seemed happy too. They ran to find a tree.

"Dad, Mom we found the perfect tree" Jake called

Brock and Reba walked to the tree.

"I picked it out Grammy"

Reba smiled and hugged her "It is perfect"

Brock paid for the tree they got it tied on the car. Brock got into the driver's side

"Brock can you drive?" Reba asked

"Yes I'm fine" Brock told her

Brock and Reba got home.

"This will be the first tree I ever helped decorate" Lizzy told them

They arrived home JV , Hellen and Liz had gotten the decorations down. Liz had went to the store she bought eggnog.

As JV was helping Brock with the tree a car drove up.

Brock and JV stopped Brock got the tree down Brock went to his best friend "Gene how are you?" he said hugging him

"Cold very cold"

Brock laughed "yeah it's supposed to snow tonight. You're just in time we were decorating our house"

"You're going to need lights"

"Gene I was sick I can't get up there and do it"

"Consider it done when is Van coming home?"

"He and Cheye have been gone a week so soon."

"I'll enlist him to help me"

Brock smiled "And how are you Luke?"

"Fine Brock" he replied

Van and Cheyenne arrived home as they were still decorating they here all having fun laughing talking joking around.

"Now this is a Party" Van said

"Daddy!"Lizzy said running to him and hugging him.

"I'm decorating" She declared to him as she hugged Cheyenne

"That's great Lizzy" Cheyenne said hugging her back

"Brock you untangle the lights" Helen said handing him the tree lights

"Do me a favor next year let's not tangle them?" Brock told his family

"Dad you're walking without a cane" Cheyenne said hugging her dad.

"Van, Luke, Jake lets go hang Christmas lights" Eugene said to them.

The four of them left.

Brock Reba and the younger kids decorated the house. While the guys decorated outside.

"Does it feel weird Not being out there Brock?" Reba asked

"No not really I'm in her with the love of my life."

Later on that night Brock stood outside

"Ready?" Jake asked as he got ready to flip the switch

Everyone nodded. Jake turned on the lights

"What do you think Lizzy?" Van asked getting down to his little girls level

"Daddy I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Brock smiled and hugged Reba close" It is red. Our best Christmas ever"

Reba nodded this was truly the year to celebrate they had a new granddaughter and Brock was still alive he was standing with her looking at the lights. She held him close. Thanking the Lord for the man of her dreams.

Brock stood with his arms around Reba thanking God for giving him his life back and giving him a wife whom he loved with all of his heart and knew she loved him. This was a moment that would be treasured forever and always they were a family and no one could ever separate them.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me support<strong>  
><strong>Reba-Brockfan<strong>  
><strong>Chatte578<strong>  
><strong>MCR-1993<strong>  
><strong>OneWith-A-WhiteRose-<strong>  
><strong>Meagan Dawn<strong>  
><strong>helen carter<strong>  
><strong>Dr. Michaela Quinn<strong>  
><strong>NICS chick 99<strong>

**jessie 33**

**walk on  
><strong>

**breba fan  
><strong>

**merlingurl4eva**  
><strong>Anonymous viewers<strong>  
><strong>thanks you all rock I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who is reading but not giving a review. Thanks for your support. Also the ones who Favor my stories you rock too<strong>

**** I love reviews, feedback really helps keep me motivated and ideas flowing.****


End file.
